Grito De Esperanza
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Vegeta ha regresado a la C.C despues de haber estado ausente por varios meses, Bulma tiene muchas preguntas que hacerle al saiyajin, pero su amor, su pasion y su deseo son mas fuertes que su curiosidad por saber la verdad. Lemon. Dejen Reviews!


**NOTA: Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no son míos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje.**

**Angeluz Yumi: Bueno antes que nada debo de advertir que este fanfic posee **_**Lemon,**_** así que a las personas que no les agrade, pues sáltense la parte o yo que se, pero la verdad para que se hacen si yo se que a todos les encanta el Lemon jaja y mas esta pareja tan especial y sexy. **

**Aclaraciones**: "Pensamientos"

**---- Grito De Esperanza ----**

La desesperación se había apoderado de su mente, el marciano estaba tardando mucho y el lugar de espera no ayuda mucho. Fue una de las razones por las que decidió volver al lugar donde había estado viviendo tres años atrás, por lo menos en ese lugar podía encontrar un banquete digno de un príncipe, no quería ni siquiera probar la comida que preparaba la cosa extraña que se decía ser el asistente de Kami-sama, para el ya era repugnante su apariencia, y el nombre no le ayudaba mucho, la ultima razón hacia que no quisiese probar su comida, además la mujer siempre lo alimentaba y esta vez no tendría porque ser diferente.

Voló a toda velocidad a C.C, ya era de noche, por lo que la brisa lo recorría de pies a cabeza, el aire estaba mas frió de lo normal, no era que su cuerpo de saiyajin no lo soportara, si no que el era demasiado hábil al notar los cambios insignificantes que el planeta Tierra producía constantemente, aun eran demasiadas cosas que aun no entendía ni descubría de ese planeta. Finalmente después de varios minutos de vuelo, diviso a lo lejos el balcón del salón principal de la casa, la C.C era muy grande, por ello varias habitaciones constaban con un balcón, pero el mas grande sin duda era el que daba paso al salón, donde se encontraban la mayoría de las estancias de la casa.

Sus pies tocaron el suelo de la corporación, sus ojos inspeccionaron el lugar con detenimiento, nada irregular, todo seguía exactamente igual, los colores y los adornos eran fáciles de percibir en ese lugar, a pesar de no haber pasado las últimos semanas en la corporación, se sintió algo extraño de volver a ese lugar, pero aun así, entro.

Vegeta comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por la corporación, hasta que llego a su destino, el refrigerador, se acero a el y lo abrió lentamente, sabia que la mujer era descuidada y que siempre dejaba algún recipiente mal colocado lo que ocasionaba numerosos desastres. La puerta comenzó a abrase, dejando paso a la luz que iluminaba el interior.

Veo que talvez la mujer aprendió a colocar bien los recipientes dentro – dijo el príncipe al ver que todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, era tal la perfección, por tamaño y hasta por color de tapas, además no había nada que no estuviese destapado o envuelto. A decir verdad eso lo impresiono un poco, todo era tan… no de la mujer, Bulma jamás era cuidadosa en acomodar ese tipo de cosas dentro, siempre que ocurría un accidente por su culpa, siempre terminaban discutiendo ya que Vegeta constantemente la regañaba y ella solo respondía (si no te gusta, arréglalo tu) claro el príncipe de los saiyajin jamás haría algo así, jamás resolvería los problemas de una humana.

Pero algo mas hizo que su atención se desviara, pudo observar como las bebidas especiales que Bulma había preparado para el, estaban a la vista, jamás habían estado en una posición tan fácil de acceder. Era como si ella hubiera sabido que algún día regresaría. Siempre se quejaba porque la mujer las escondía y sabrá Kami donde las metía. Todo con el fin de enfurecer al príncipe, el no era el único que buscaba siempre iniciar una pelea, con los años se había convertido en un hoobie, ambos se molestaban mutuamente con pretextos insignificantes y tal vez algunos no tanto, pero todo para poder emprender una batalla verbal. Ese era una de sus actividades favoritas.

Vegeta se inclino un poco para tomar la bebida energética, después cerro la puerta del refrigerador, tenía mucha hambre pero por nada del mundo comería esos alimentos tan sospechosos como los que había visto segundos atrás. Lo mejor seria hidratarse lo suficiente para compensar la falta de alimento en su estomago.

Y así se dispuso a salir de nuevo al balcón, quería relajarse unos minutos antes de volver al tedioso templo. Así que se sentó en una de las esquinas del balcón, del lado izquierdo para ser más específicos, recargo su espalda en la pared de la C.C y dejo que su pierna Izquierda cayera del otro lado de la pared del balcón. Ya acomodado cerró sus ojos, sintió la energía de Bulma y de Trunks.

"De seguro están durmiendo, ninguna energía presenta movimiento". Sin más rodeos, terminó el contenido de la bebida, tomo la lata en sus manos y recordó el rostro de Cell, pudo imaginarse la risa de Cell y alardeando su gran poder. La lata no soporto la presión que la mano de Vegeta ejerció sobre esta, simplemente se deshizo entre sus dedos.

Ese maldito! Me las pagara, Debería sentirse honrado, será asesinado por el príncipe de los saiyajin. Ese insecto conocerá lo que un guerrero de clase alta puede hacer, solo mi sangre pura será capaz de destruir a esa basura! – Decía Vegeta con cierta furia en sus ojos.

Las maldiciones en la boca de Vegeta seguían saliendo sin problema alguno, pero fue cuando sintió una energía acercarse a el, que dejo de pensar un momento en como hacer que Cell se humillara ante el.

Por fin, frente a sus ojos, tenía la máxima expresión de belleza humana que el mundo pudiese apreciar, un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, Trasero hermoso, Dos montículos redondos, cabello de seda, brazos delgados y torneados, piernas largas y esbeltas, piel suave y brillosa, labios carnosos, nariz fina, pero lo que mas resaltaba eran sus hermosos ojos azules.

Y ahí estaba el…cuerpo que los dioses griegos envidiaban, músculos perfectamente marcados, bíceps, tríceps, y hasta cutriceps, tenía el hombre, Pectorales de piedra, abdomen de acero, fuertes muslos, labios delgados pero carnosos, cabello rebelde y mirada profunda.

Después de admirarlo bajo la luz de la luna, Bulma camino hacia el, deseaba estar con su príncipe, mas en esos momentos que temía por la vida de sus dos hijos, temía perder todo lo que amaba por culpa del androide Cell, tenía miedo de perder a Vegeta.

Creo que es la primera vez que te veo relajado – dijo Bulma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hump! Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de Vegeta, aunque no quisiera admitirlo era verdad, pensaba en la batalla contra Cell, pero no mostraba la expresión que siempre solía tener.

Bulma mantenía su clásica sonrisa en el rostro, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de Vegeta, se había conectado tanto con el en los últimos años, que a veces llegaba a pensar que lo conocía mejor de lo que el se conocía a si mismo.

Tú eres el más poderoso, no? – Dijo Bulma

Vegeta miro a Bulma extrañando, debido que en las ultimas discusiones que habían tenido, lo único que le recordaba era que Kakarotto era mas poderoso que el y que los sentimientos que lo unía a sus seres queridos lo hacían mas poderoso día a día.

¿Puedo quedarme aquí contigo? – Pregunto Bulma

Vegeta de nuevo se quedo callado. – Como quieras – Fue su respuesta. El príncipe tenía la idea de que la mujer solo se quedaría viéndolo por varios minutos y luego regresaría dentro de la casa, para volver a dormir.

Pero aparentemente esa no era la intención de Bulma, ella no se quedaría observando a Vegeta como tonta, el ahora era su hombre, le gustara a el o no. Además lo necesitaba y de que forma…

Así que se acerco lo mas que pudo a el y se sentó entre sus piernas, y dejo que su espalda chocara con el pecho de Vegeta, el cual estaba cubierto con la armadura que siempre solía usar. Bulma tomo la mano derecha de Vegeta e hizo que esta pasara sobre su cintura para que pudiera rodearla "así estaríamos mas cómodos"

Vegeta estaba algo atónito ante la situación, tenia a la mujer en su pecho y entre sus brazos, estaba algo sorprendido mas no desilusionado, sabia como era la mujer, y sabia que cuando quería algo lo buscaba y lo obtenía. Ella quería estar con el, eso era claro, pero a pesar de todo, el también deseaba estar con ella, a su manera, pero deseaba seguir oliendo el dulce aroma de sus cabellos, y que deseba sentir su piel contra la suya.

Bulma cerro sus ojos unos momentos, estaba cómoda, a pesar de que estaban a varios metros de altura del piso, y que estaban en una parte algo peligrosa del balcón, el muro era delgado y apenas su trasero podía acomodarse en el, el brazo de Vegeta la rodeaba pero aun así sentía algo de pavor al pensar en caer de ahí.

Por fin hiciste algo productivo con tu tiempo ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntaba Vegeta después de varios minutos de silencio.

¿Ah? ¿De que hablas? Si yo siempre hago cosas productivas – Se quejaba Bulma.

Si como no. Pero yo hablo de que por fin dejaste mis bebidas a la vista.

AHH! Eso! Lo que pasa es que si el señor "príncipe de los saiyajin" hubiera visto de nuevo un desastre en el refrigerador, así como la falta de sus bebidas, estaría furioso o me equivoco. – Decía Bulma sonriendo un poco ante lo último.

¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste antes? Estoy seguro que lo hiciste después de que me fui, no me digas que lo arreglaste porque estabas segura de que no volvería y solo lo hacías para molestarme? – preguntaba el príncipe con cierta curiosidad a la repuesta.

Porque…No de hecho, yo sabia que volverías…por eso lo hice, sabia que volverías conmigo y no quería hacerte enojar al menos…no cuando llegaras. – Dijo Bulma tratando de acercarse mas a Vegeta y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el.

Vegeta ahora si estaba confundido, ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber ella que volvería, si ni siquiera el sabia si volvería o no? ¿Como podía asegurar tal cosa? Tenía más preguntas que hacerle pero sintió como Bulma se incorporaba y se separaba de su abrazo. Vegeta solo volteó a verla, ella aun seguía sonriente.

Bueno, como puedes darte cuenta tu hijo esta llorando – Expreso Bulma. Era verdad, no se había dado cuenta del llanto del niño, por estar tan concentrado en sus preguntas. A pesar de que el llanto del pequeño saiyajin si que era alto. Así que tengo que ir a atenderlo, antes de que del coraje se convierta en un pequeño súper saiyajin – Bromeo Bulma – Ahora regreso voy a revisar el resultado de nuestra travesura, "travesura" era la forma en la que Bulma se refería a Trunks frente a Vegeta, sabia que si decía "resultado de nuestro amor" pondría un poco alterado al príncipe.

Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero – dijo Bulma, antes de inclinarse hacia el, para así poder robarle un beso al guerrero. Al conseguirlo entro a la casa meneando las caderas tal y como le gustaba a Vegeta.

Los labios de Vegeta mostraban una sonrisa, la humana era engreída, pero eso le gustaba u aun deseaba mas, no era justo que un mocoso llorón lo alejara del mejor placer carnal que se le pudiera presentar, y esta vez el guerrero no sería un niño paciente. No después de todas las semanas que permaneció en abstinencia. Esta vez tendría a la mujer rogándole por más.

Si que serás un niño fuerte, tan fuerte como tu papá, aunque espero que no saques su carácter – Sonreía Bulma mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hijo, que después de miles de piruetas y arrullos por fin había vuelto a dormir. Su mano recorría el rostro de su hijo, examinaba detenidamente las facciones del pequeño, dormía tranquilamente, Trunks tenía mucha energía y siempre dejaba agotada a Bulma, no era como todos los bebes y eso la hacia sentir orgullosa, era una mamá especial, con un hijo especial y con un hombre…demasiado especial. Sabía que su vida no volvería a ser normal, en realidad jamás lo había sido, desde que conoció a Gokú, nada volvió hacer igual, siempre había peligro, casi siempre por la culpa de Gokú su vida estaba en peligro, pero esta vez…no solo su vida corría peligro, si no también la de su pequeño saiyajin, y del más grande.

Bueno mi amor, no quiero dejar esperando a tu papá – Sonrió, acercándose para besar la frente de Trunks que dormía junto a un muñeco que su abuelo le había fabricado.

Bulma camino hacia la salida del cuarto, estaba lista para tener una platica con Vegeta, era lo único que ella podía hacer en estos momentos, por lo menos tendría a Vegeta cerca. Así que presiono el botón de la habitación, pero dando un paso fuera de esta, unos brazos la jalaron para que quedara fijada a la pared del pasillo.

Me debes algo – Sonrió el Saiyajin mientras lamía seductoramente el lóbulo de la terrícola. La lengua de Vegeta movía de izquierda a derecha el lóbulo, produciendo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la peliazul, que subió sus brazos a la altura del cuello de su hombre, para abrazar su cuello.

¿Ah si? No recuero deberle nada a nadie – Sonrió – Y acaricio la nuca de Vegeta.

No juegues conmigo mujer, que yo también obtengo lo que deseo – Amenazaba el guerrero, acercándose a los labios de la mujer.

Entonces…Demuéstramelo. Y así sus labios se unieron en un seductor beso, sus lenguas jugaban mutuamente, era una batalla campal, ninguno cedía terreno, sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez mas, ya no había salida.

Vegeta movió su mano hasta la cintura de Bulma, pero su mano no paro ahí, si no que siguió descendiendo hasta la pierna de esta, la cual acaricio con deseo. Bulma sintió la mano juguetona del príncipe, pero sabia que ese no era un buen lugar para comenzar a "jugar" con el.

¿Que tal si buscamos un lugar mas cómodo? – Sugirió Bulma lamiendo el pómulo izquierdo de Vegeta, con tal acción Bulma tomo un poco de impulso para así rodear con ambas piernas la cintura de Vegeta, que solo tomo a la mujer por el trasero.

Con que pueda fornicarte de una vez – Comento fríamente.

Que romántico eres – Dijo sarcásticamente Bulma que volvía a la boca del guerrero.

Vegeta desocupo una de sus manos, para así poder buscar cualquier aparato que abriese la puerta de cualquier habitación, aunque la misión seria mas eficiente si el príncipe no tuviera los ojos cerrados, pero el beso eran tan exquisito que no importaba si tardaba unos segundos mas. Pero la misma Bulma comenzaba a sentir la excitación de Vegeta en su vientre, en verdad el príncipe la deseaba.

Hasta que por fin, una de las habitaciones fue abierta por Vegeta, la pareja entro y automáticamente la puerta detrás de ellos se cerro y sin desperdiciar el tiempo, Vegeta arrojo a Bulma a la cama.

Ahora si… ¿en que nos quedamos? – Pregunto el príncipe, mientras se acercaba a la cama, donde yacía una Bulma arrodillada y con una mirada juguetona.

Creo que yo se…dijo Bulma, incomparándose quedando a la altura de Vegeta, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Vegeta y así volver a su boca, como le encantaban los labios de Vegeta, pero no solo era eso, si no que Vegeta besaba tan bien, deliciosamente bien pensaba ella. Ambos ya estaban notablemente excitados, la erección de Vegeta gritaba para ser liberada, mientras que los pezones erectos de Bulma rozaban con la armadura que Vegeta llevaba puesta. El saiyajin podía oler la excitación de Bulma, por lo que decidió deshacerse de la armadura que traía puesta, así como de los guantes que lo privaban de un mejor toque.

Bienvenido – fue la palabra que salio de los labios de Bulma, después de abandonar la boca del saiyajin, que solo sonrió como respuesta.

Bulma le guiño un ojo a Vegeta, antes de descender y encontrarse con el miembro aprisionado del guerrero. Bulma sobo al miembro por encima de la ropa y como respuesta escucho un ronco gemido de parte de Vegeta. Bulma podía sentir en su piel lo caliente que el miembro estaba, podía sentir su extensión y grosor, a veces no podía entender como escondía ese gigantesco pene en sus pantalones.

¿Veo que ya tenías ganas, verdad? – Fue lo ultimo que dijo Bulma, antes de liberar al miembro de la tela que lo cubría, para así poder verlo con sus propios ojos azules, los cuales estaban felices con la grandiosa vista, en verdad sus ojos habían extrañado al pedazo de carne, su pene estaba totalmente erecto listo para la acción "como a mi me gusta" procediendo a llevarse el miembro a la boca.

Vegeta sintió como sus labios aprisionaron su miembro, dejo escapar un gemido. No había olvidado ese contacto, lo había extrañado desde hace mucho tiempo, sabia que no había mujer que le produjera tanto placer como la científica lo hacia. Su boca podía ser vulgar, pero también servia para mejores cosas.

La lengua de Bulma, se deslizaba por todo el pene, era enorme, no podía meter la totalidad de este en su boca, a su parecer le faltaba la mitad de este, pero era delicioso sentir la piel caliente y húmeda de Vegeta en su boca. Bulma lubricaba con saliva el pene, mientras que sus manos le ayudaban a masajearlo para después meterlo en su boca, chupaba y lamía todo el miembro.

El Saiyajin estaba experimentando un placer incontrolable, la humana lo tenia extasiado, sus labios y su lengua hacían tan buen equipo, la mujer estaba jugando con el, primero iba lento y después rápido, y Vegeta no era una persona muy paciente, así que coloco su mano en la nuca de Bulma, para empujarla hacia su pene, haciendo que la mayoría de este entrara en la boca humana de Bulma.

Bulma cerro sus ojos ante tal acción, "Pero que impaciente es este hombre" Su lengua aun jugaba con la cabeza del miembro, trato de ir mas rápido de adelante hacia atrás, para complacer a Vegeta, y como lo había pensado, ella era tan buena que pronto sintió como el liquido blanco de Vegeta en su boca, así como el deleite del ronco gemido de su guerrero. Al sentir el ser de Vegeta en su boca, no tuvo problema en pasarlo por su garganta y sonreír.

"Demonios mujer, hiciste que acabara antes de lo esperado" Vegeta saco su miembro de la boca ahora seca de la mujer.

¿Y bien, mi príncipe que tal? – Pregunto Bulma incorporándose para así quedar a la altura del guerrero que no disimulaba su placer "Mas vale que le halla gustado, que llevo días soñando con esto".

Creo que fue un poco mejor que la ultima vez – Sonrió el guerrero, tomando el rostro de la mujer.

¿Un poco? – Se quejo Bulma, no sin sentir los labios de Vegeta sobre los suyos. "Solo porque me fascinan tus besos".

Vegeta pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Bulma, ahora era su turno de volver loca a la mujer. De un solo jalón desgarro la blusa de la mujer, dejando a su vista los bien formados montículos de carne, pero por ahora esos no serian su objetivo, su mano siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a la cadera de la mujer, con sus manos tomo el short y lo despedazo para así empujar a bulma a la cama, y deshacerse de la ropa interior que lo privaba del placer.

Sin perder tiempo, Vegeta se arrodillo y acerco su rostro a la intimidad de Bulma. Creo que tenías mas ganas que yo - Le dijo el guerrero a la mujer, ya que el olor la delataba. Sin escuchar algún reclamo de la mujer, Vegeta simplemente lamió con su lengua los labios de la mujer, beso todo aquello que era parte de su placer, el placer de ambos.

La lengua del saiyajin recorría toda la intimidad de Bulma, los gemidos hacían eco en la habitación, no había mejor forma de demostrar cuanto necesitaba a Vegeta, deseaba que le hiciera el amor, no había mejor cosa que los dos uniéndose en cuerpo y alma.

Para el guerrero, su lengua no era suficiente, así que mientras seguía besando la intimidad de su mujer, introdujo su dedo índice en la vagina de la peliazul, recibiendo como respuesta un gemido ahogado.

"Pero que escandalosa es esta mujer, bueno claro nadie puede darle tanto placer como yo, el gran príncipe de los saiyajin" Los gemidos de Bulma no se dejaban esperar, la intromisión del dedo del príncipe la hacia estremecer, con sus manos tomaba las sabanas de la cama, y arqueaba su cuerpo que reaccionaba ante el placer que le brindaba Vegeta.

"Dios Mió!! ¿Qué quiere matarme?"

Vegeta estaba seguro de que podía hacer que Bulma gritara y suplicara por mas, así que introdujo su dedo medio en el ano de la mujer, ahora su lengua lamía los labios vaginales, y sus dedos coordinadamente salían del interior de la mujer.

OH Vegeta, si!...Más!!...Creo que me voy a correr – seguido de sus palabras, sus jugos empaparon su intimidad, así como los dedos de Vegeta que mantenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro ante el resultado de su proeza.

La respiración de Bulma estaba entrecortada, había tenido su primer orgasmo de la noche, y sabia que al lado de Vegeta no serie el ultimo, así que mas le valía prepararse para el segundo round.

Vegeta dejo caer su peso en el delicado cuerpo de Bulma, su mano aun seguía empapada de los jugos de la mujer pero eso no le importo al saiyajin que acerco su mano al rostro agitado de Bulma la cual solo tomo entre su boca los dedos del guerrero, su sabor era salado, su lengua recorría cada falange de los dedos de Vegeta, quería asegurarse de no dejar rastro, acción la cual excito mas a nuestro guerrero que miraba atónito la escena. Bulma lamía sus dedos mientras que su mirada no perdía detalle alguno de la expresión de Vegeta, sabia que lo estaba disfrutando como ella.

Delicioso – Menciono la muchacha que limpiaba sus labios con su dedo medio.

No tanto como lo que voy hacerte – Sonrió el príncipe dispuesto a devorar los montículos de la mujer, los cuales mostraban que tan excitada estaba ya. Sus pezones erectos fueron lo primero en el menú de Vegeta, el príncipe comenzó a lamerlos casi de forma desesperada, saboreaba todo el pezón derecho mientras que con la yema de sus dedos tomaba el pezón izquierdo y lo acariciaba sensualmente arrancando leves gemidos de la garganta de Bulma.

A pesar de ser una terrícola, era la única que podía despertar bajas pasiones en el guerrero, hasta había llegado a extrañar sus gritos y no solos los de reproches, ella era suya, se había entregado a el, y así seria siempre, ahora nadie seria capaz de tocar a su mujer, y el que lo hiciera se enfrentaría a la furia de un súper saiyajin.

La lengua de Vegeta daba vueltas en la areola del seno de Bulma, el sabia que nadie podía excitarla tanto como el lo hacia. El era el único capaz de provocar espasmos en el cuerpo de la mujer, de hacerle gritar y estremecer como nadie. Como buen amante que era, tenia memorizado las zonas erógenas mas sensible de Bulma, así que por fin abandono el pezón de Bulma que estaba ya lo suficientemente rojo y erecto, así que se decidió a tomar los dos montículos de carne para así masajearlos y moverlos de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro. Ah…Vegeta…Delicioso…- emitió la joven que dejaba a sus manos explorar la cabellera de su hombre.

Sus caricias inundaban su ser, su alma, alguna vez había pensado que estaría sola el resto de su vida, que jamás habría un hombre al que realmente llegara a amar, pero ahora el destino le devolvió ese amor con una caricia como las que el le daba. Sentía la pasión crecer en su corazón. Sentía arder su piel contra a suya, tenerlo tan cerca…como siempre lo había soñado.

Posteriormente sus manos aprisionaron la espalda de la mujer haciendo que esta quedara a su altura, para así tomar sus labios en un salvaje beso, los dedos del guerrero acariciaban su pelo, mimaban su espalda y adoraban su cintura.

Seguidamente el joven bajó su mirada, recorriendo cada centímetro de ella, su cuerpo había quedado impregnado en su carne desde la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos, su aroma lo sofocaba, de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse mas fuerte, y vaya que era fuerte.

Su mano acarició su mejilla, sin razón aparente lágrimas deseaban abandonar los ojos de la ojiazul, podía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos que no era capaz de soportar, era amor, felicidad, dolor, tristeza, pasión, lujuria, talvez miedo…esos sentimientos la abrumaban pensando que en cualquier momento llegaría a perder a su alma gemela.

Vegeta… no me dejes…jamás - besó sus labios tiernamente, labios que la hacían perder la noción del tiempo, de todo, solo podía sentirlo a el.

Vegeta…- suspiró

Hazme el amor… - suplico con voz débil que hasta el mismo Vegeta llego a imaginar sus palabras.

El guerrero aun no sabia a que se referían los humanos con hacer el amor, el solo se había limitado a tener relaciones sexuales, el sentía muchas cosas por Bulma, pero de algo estaba seguro, el jamás llegaría a sentir amor, era un sentimiento que solo era para los débiles, ni siquiera sabia que era el amor, jamás en su vida lo había sentido, y jamás le habían dado amor, aunque lo que Bulma le había dado no podía ser calificado por el, alguna vez pensó que eso podría ser el amor del que tanto hablan los humanos, no sabia con exactitud que era el amor, pero lo que si conocía perfectamente era el deseo y la pasión, y ambas cosas las sentía por la humana.

Vegeta alzó el rostro de Bulma para así pasar sus labios por la frente, mejillas, nariz, labios, orejas y hacerla suspirar ante tales acciones, aunque las caricias eran nuevas para el, las disfrutaba.

Dejo su peso caer sobre ella, de nuevo la tenia tendida en la cama, implorando por el, la mujer había prendido una llama, la cual no se extinguiría tan fácilmente, su excitación estaba al borde de la locura, observar su rostro sonrojado, escuchar su respiración entrecortada y agitada, sentir su calor y oler su excitación eran más que suficientes para que el deseo poseerla aumentara.

¿Qué es lo que deseas? – Pregunto el saiyajin.

A…Ti – Imploro la mujer.

Se un poco mas especifica – dijo Vegeta que acercaba su miembro a la entrada de la mujer, acariciando con la punta de su miembro los labios que cubrían la vagina de Bulma. Al sentirlo tan cerca de ella, Bulma arqueo su espalda, deseosa de lo que vendría a continuación.

Te Deseo…Dentro De….Mi…Ya! – Imploraba la mujer que ya no soportaba la excitación que Vegeta le estaba causando al acariciar su miembro en su entrada y clítoris.

El atendió a su petición y lentamente dejo entrar su miembro en ella, seguido un gran gemido que recorrió la habitación, causando que Bulma arqueara la espalda de placer. El miembro de Vegeta entraba lentamente, no estaba seguro de que la mujer soportara su nueva fuerza.

Más – demando su amante, necesitaba que fuese más rápido. "Es…tan grande y esta tan profundo"

"así me gusta mujer" Inmediatamente acelero la velocidad de las embestidas, olvidándose de los eventos que se estaban suscitando, dejo su mente en blanco y se concentro en el enorme placer que sentía con los labios de Bulma aprisionando su miembro, lo único que podía escuchar eran los gemidos que ahogaban la habitación, gemidos que alimentaban su ego, el era el mejor guerrero y solo la mejor humana podría manejarlo.

Las embestidas cada vez eran mas fuertes, y la presión entre los cuerpos dejaban señales rojizas entre ellos, los muslos de Bulma estaban marcados por las manos masculinas del saiyajin, sin duda eran el uno para el otro, embonaban perfectamente, sus cuerpos y mentes estaban tan conectadas que liberaron sus líquidos al mismo tiempo, seguido de dos largos gemidos.

Bésame - le suplico ella.

Sin objetar, el Saiyajin atendió a la petición, el juego había acabado…por el momento. Ahora Bulma aliviaba su pasión y amor, que frenéticamente devoraba los labios del hombre que acariciaba sus brazos, por unos momentos pensó que moriría de la felicidad.

Después de abandonar los labios de Bulma, decidió también abandonar el interior de ella, y colocarse a su lado, aun estaba extasiado por los gemidos de la mujer. Por otro lado, ella aun lucia agitada y trataba de recuperar el aliento. Vegeta sonrió complacido por el estado en el que la había dejado, solo el podía domar a la mujer más escandalosa de la Tierra.

Habían pasado pocos minutos de su encuentro sexual, y el deseo de ambos no cedía, se deseaban tanto que una sesión de sexo no seria necesario para saciar a ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces, Vegeta volvió al cuerpo de Bulma la cual acepto gustosa, y así pasaron toda la noche haciendo el amor, sesión tras sesión, no importaba la hora, no importaba como, no importaba lo que sucedía fuera de la habitación, no importaba nada, solo importaba que estaban juntos y así iban a permanecer.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la habitación, haciendo contacto con el rostro de Bulma, ocasionando que sus parpados dejaran a la vista sus hermosos ojos azules, que al abrirse por completo buscaron con ansia el cuerpo de cierto hombre que yacía dormido a su lado.

Bulma se acerco mas a Vegeta y dejo que su mano explorara el pecho desnudo del saiyajin, lo tocaba suavemente y lentamente, podía sentir el movimiento que hacia al respirar. "Simplemente perfecto" Toco su mejilla "Solo mió…y yo solo tuya" Besó su mejilla.

Después de varios segundos de contemplar el varonil rostro de su compañero, pudo apreciar como este se despertaba de su siesta.

¿Se te perdió algo? – Pregunto Vegeta que se incorporaba de la cama.

No, de hecho tengo todo aquí – Sonrió – Y no pienso perderlo jamás – Agrego con otras sonrisa mas notable procediendo a incorporarse y envolver su hermosa figura en las sabanas porque aun estaba desnuda.

Sabes Vegeta, me alegra que estés dispuesto a pelear con Cell, para defender la Tierra, eso quiere decir que tu y G… - Fue interrumpida.

¿Pero que estupideces estas diciendo mujer? Yo no estoy defendiendo este maldito planeta! Esto es solo un entrenamiento, y cuando termine con Cell, el próximo en la lista será Kakarotto, y cuando el ya no este los demás serán solo insectos y talvez venda este planeta a un buen precio para si regresar al espacio y demostrar mi gran poder – señalo Vegeta que ya estaba totalmente vestido con su armadura habitual.

Entonces…¿Qué será de mí y de tu hijo? – preguntaba Bulma con lagrimas en los ojos.

Era verdad, no se había puesto a pensar en que demonios haría con la mujer y su hibrido, sin duda el chico se convertiría en un buen guerrero, no tan buen fuerte como el, claro esta, pero aun así era buena competencia, a pesar de no haber sido entrenado por el mismo, su hijo del futuro tenia un Ki formidable, pero ¿seria mas fuerte con el entrenamiento de el? ¿Seria mejor con el…vivo? "Si yo lo entreno será mas…poderoso…al igual que yo"

¿Vegeta? – Pregunto Bulma.

Hemp! Ahora no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas, Solo quiero comer porque debido a los acontecimientos nocturnos no pude probar bocado alguno, solo espero que hallas mejorado desde la ultima vez, porque si no, no valdría la pena haber venido hasta aquí – Expresó Vegeta que ya estaba en la puerta.

Así que espero que cocines tan bien como lo eres en la cama – Señalo Vegeta que salio de la habitación.

¿Ah? ¿Acaso era Sarcasmo? El vivir con Vegeta los últimos años la había preparado para cualquier tipo de comentario, ataques, regaños, todo tipo de cosas, pero ¿Era un cumplido? Decirle que era buena en la cama ya era algo, tratándose de Vegeta eran palabras Mayores. Así que solio sonrió, cerro sus ojos y se dejo caer de nuevo en la cama. La habitación aun estaba caliente, las sabanas tenían sus olores, su excitación, toda la habitación tenia un aroma afrodisíaco que los delataba, era fácil predecir lo que había pasado en esa habitación.

"Vegeta…créeme…no te desharás tan fácil de mi, serás tu quien decida permanecer a mi lado…ya lo veras….de eso me encargo yo"

Mujer!!!

Ay! Este hombre, apenas puedo caminar después de nuestra gran noche, y quiere que lo alimente, ah!! Si que los saiyajin son especiales. – Grito Bulma que salía de la habitación para poder alimentar al hombre que estaría con ella toda la eternidad.

**Angeluz Yumi: Bueno…Les gusto? Jaja es mi primer One-shot de Vegeta y Bulma, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad lo escribí en poco tiempo, fue un momento donde solo mi imaginación voló y el Lemon llego jaja, pero pues creo que esta pudo haber sido la mentalidad de Vegeta en la saga de Cell, ya que vemos que a el realmente no le importa mucho su familia, estaba tan obsesionado con ser mas fuerte que los olvido por completo. Pero aun así lo queremos. Dejen Reviews. Gracias. **

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo :D**


End file.
